lastlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Bluth
Blake is a Darkling Leechfinger with allegiance to the Spring Court (though is currently in alliance, and working with, the Summer Court). A loosely affiliated member of Tom's Clique ; Tom's clique associate with him but he doesn't exclusively associate with them. Human Life Blake was born in New York city in 1970 to an upper-class family. He attended a private prep school, followed by an Ivy League College. Participated in sword-fighting teams in both, eventually competed in the Olympics but did not place. Worked as a lobbyist, and was taken by a True Fae disguised as a banker during a politician's fundraising dinner. Blake did not read the fine print on a contract he was offered, and signed his soul to a True Fae who appeared to him to be a vampire. He was turned into a leechfinger in thrall to the True Fae, and along with other leechfingers, was fed on for years. He eventually escaped by letting sunlight in on his sleeping vampire master and fleeing through the hedge. Recent History Blake emerged from the hedge after visiting the Garden with Awotwi with Alice Adrian. They ran into Sarah Williams while she was being attacked by Evan O'Hara. Blake stabbed him through the neck with his umbrella sword, covering his suit in blood. After Alice attempted to speak to ghosts in the mental ward, the group left. They hotwired a car and drove in the direction of I-5. Down a suburban street, they witnessed Alex execute a Spring courtier. After the initial shock. Alex explained that he believed that Spring courtiers, including the one he just killed, were responsible for this. He directed them not to go on I-5, but instead to the Emerald City Beer building, with the rest of the Summer Court. During the night, Sarah and Alice disappeared. Blake left and took the car to fill up on gas at a nearby Costco. There, he met the Survivors, who he made a friendly deal for sharing resources with. He drove over to VA Puget Sound, where he thought Alice and Sarah might be. Finding no one, he left a note for Sarah, the one she originally wrote for Tom, that he was heading to Pike Place Market. On the way, near the Convention Center, he was flagged down by Tom Carter, Cain, and Abel. Their meeting was cut short by a Monster Fly that they evaded in his sick-ass Lambo. They continued downtown and raided the downtown police station and REI for supplies and weapons. On their way back to ECB, they encountered their first group of zombies. Once getting back to ECB, they met Victor and Gabrielle. Tom mentioned wanting to find his family on Mercer Island, and Alex takes them to the edge of I-90 to see the Abyss, and they see a member of CERBERUS with a prisoner. They do not help. After getting back to ECB, the twins go off to try to find the Winter Court, and Blake and Tom go to visit the Costco Survivors. Upon making it back to ECB, Blake sees the twins tell Victor about the man with the hole through his chest, and Victor storms off. Several minutes later, Alice appeared inside ECB, from the Cauldron door. The group agreed to head north, toward the Crown Hill Cemetery. On the way, they see members of CERBERUS on I-5, and when they reached the University Bridge, they were attacked by a werewolf, resulting in the death of Abel. Upon arriving back at ECB, the group buries Abel's body. Midway through, Awotwi arrives and informs the group that a new ally has just emerged from the hospital. They go and collect Cotton. The party came back to ECB and slept. After waking up, the party left to go to the Westwood Village shopping center. They drive past a mysterious man in a sports car blasting David Bowie. Inside, they see a man dying from an unknown cause, bleeding out of all of his orifices. After raiding a pharmacy, they see the mysterious man again, with similar wounds, and they flee the mall. After making it back to ECB, they meet King Robert Grant of Summer who gets them drinks from Asgard Tavern and they chat. During this conversation, Alice goes missing, and Sarah re-appears. The group decides to visit the Spring Court the next day. The following morning, Blake accompanied the group to the Royal Wood. After members of the group sensing something amiss, they were stopped by Ewing Klipspringer, who led them to Seth's domain. Several of the group were uneasy, and fled. Blake walked most of the way back to Asgard, but caught a ride with Cain and Cotton after a few miles, and was caught in the CERBERUS ambush. Blake joined the assault on Seth's temple with the Summer Court, and helped drag him out of the pyramid. Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Spring